All-Powered, Part 2
Kevin, spurred by said Ultimate revelation, can't hold back his rage anymore at Ultimatron and Ohsmoss. However, they drain him of his powers and lock him up. Meanwhile, Ben and Gwen, now both full Anodites, are on the verge of going mad with power. Can the three get back together to stop the two? Note: Because BTTMT was cancelled just a few episodes in, the franchise's plot after this episode has been retconned, making this the series finale, continuity-wise. Previously... Ben and Co. are trapped in a cave by Ultimatron and Ohsmoss. Now, Ohsmoss gives Kevin the Ultimate revelation. Plot (Ohsmoss): Kevin Ethan Levin, I am your father. (Kevin): WHAT? (Ohsmoss): What, you didn't figure it out by me always being away? Here is how it all went down. Flashback! (Ohsmoss): I was an illegal alien tech dealer. I gladly helped Ragnarok by turning him into the cyborg robot you know as Ultimatron. But he told me about the Omnitrix. Then I put my plan into action. I disguised myself: first as Phil, then as your father: all in a plan to get whatever Omnitrix Ben Tennyson had at the time. I also made a deal with Eon, though I planned to double-cross him and steal the All-Power-Trix. End Flashback! (Ohsmoss): My plan will succeed. (Kevin): So you're not my real father? (Ohsmoss): No, I'm not. Your real father is as dead as a doornail. (Kevin): Ohsmoss, soon you'll be! Kevin was now furious at this trick. He absorbed the floor and started attacking Ohsmoss. (Kevin): You are so dead! (Ultimatron): I don't think so. Kevin whirled to see Ultimatron's metal fist flying at him. It cracked some of the rock off him, and he flew over to the wall. (Kevin): Ow! (Ohsmoss): Kevin Levin, you will not live to see tomorrow! Ohsmoss put his hands on Kevin, and started to absorb his stone! If you paid any attention to the Season 2 finale, you'd know that that made Kevin die, frozen in place, totally made of whatever thing he had absorbed. Ohsmoss, however, had absorbed it. (Ohsmoss): One down, two to go. (Gwen): You did not just do that! Gwen then turned into an Anodite and started beating Ohsmoss. (Ben): Watch it Gwen, or you'll go mad with power! (Gwen): I don't care! (Ben): Great. (Ultimatron): Two against two now. I can easily beat you, Tennyson. (Ben): Is that so? (Epic transformation) Georock! Wow. This is new. (Ultimatron): Yes, it is so. Ultimatron turned into Way Big similarly to how Ben did in Absolute Power: he started small, but grew. Ultimatron completely destroyed the ceiling, exposing the chamber to the outside world. (Ben): Poop. Ultimatron tried to stomp on Ben, but Ben held up the giant foot, since he was indestructible. However, Ultimatron started to overcome him. The foot moved lower and lower. (Ben): Gwen, need help! He looked over to Gwen, who was actually losing against Ohsmoss, who absorbed some electricity and was trying to absorb Gwen's powers. The surprise of that made him lose his guard enough for him to be almost crushed. But then, Ben turned into Ultimate Humungousaur. (Ben): Why didn't I do this in the first place? This guy's way stronger than Georock! Ben then totally pushed Ultimatron over. He fell onto the ground, and detransformed, unconscious. (Ben): Yeah! He then turned to Gwen, who was being absorbed, but not fully yet. (Ben, to himself): Should I do this? Yes! He slapped the dial, and everything was engulfed in a blinding light. Everyone hid their faces so they wouldn't go blind. When it went away, everyone looked at where it was in shock. Ben, still Georock, was standing right next to a clone of Tetrax with an Omnitrix symbol. (Tetrax): Ben, you brought me back. You know I'll die soon. What's the mission? (Ben): Beat Ohsmoss! (Ultimatron, flying in on rocket boots): And me! Wait a minute, I don't want you to beat me. Ultimatron started beating up Ben, but Tetrax grabbed him, spun him around, and held his fist in the air about to punch him. (Ben): Diamondhead beat you once, but a professional Diamondhead can beat you even more! Wait. That's not how I wanted to say that... (Ultimatron): Diamondhead beat me because I was already torn up. Ultimatron punched Tetrax right across the room. Ohsmoss, meanwhile, was still beating Gwen in the background. He fully absorbed her, and she fainted. (All-Power-Trix): Battery halfway empty. (Ben): I'd say it's half full. Wait, keeping Tetrax here must be killing the battery. Better conserve. He turned the dial once, turning it pink, and slammed it down. (Ben): Manaflow! Better conserve the Omnitrix battery, I mean. They all fought each other. (Ohsmoss): I will teleport up to my ship and ready the getaway. Ultimatron, keep them busy and steal the All-Power-Trix! Ohsmoss teleported up into a waiting ship. Ultimatron kept fighting them, and actually overpowered the three. Not even the three could beat him. (Ben): We'd better hurry, or else we'll go mad with power. (Gwen): I had this weird dream where Grandma gave me this weird collar to tone down my powers. But it's not real. (Ben, muttering to himself): One of these days I'm gonna find the writer and tell him to stick to his own series. Ultimatron zapped Ben and Gwen, knocking them both out, causing Ben to detransform and Gwen to change back to human. He then punched Tetrax really hard, knocking him out. (Tetrax's Omnitrix symbol): 1/5 battery remaining. (Tetrax, weak): ...No....... (faints) (Ultimatron): Yes! Ultimatron took the All-Power-Trix off Ben's wrist. He yanked his own Omnitrix's dial out and threw it aside. He then yanked out the All-Power-Trix's dial and shoved it in the hole. He crushed the other part. (Ultimatron): Finally! He then turned into Jetray and prepared to fly up to the ship. By now, Ben was waking up. (Ben): Ultimatron, don't! (Ultimatron): Why on earth wouldn't I? (Ben): We heard Ohsmoss himself say this. Immediately when you enter that ship, Ohsmoss will kill you and absorb the All-Power-Trix. (Ultimatron): Lies! If he would go through all the trouble to turn me into a robot, he is not that kind of person! (Ben): He only did it for the large sum you were willing to pay him. Don't you see he's just a "money or power first, everyone else last" person? (Ultimatron): Even if he were, I would never believe my arch enemy. (Ben): I warned you. By now Gwen and Tetrax woke up again. Ultimatron flew up, but Gwen shot some mana up and grabbed his foot. (Gwen): I don't think so, Ultimatron. (Ultimatron): But I'' do! He turned into Swampfire, and then Infinite Swampfire. He shot out of the mana, shattering it. (Tetrax): Ben! Don't you see that we lost? (Ben): Can't ''you see that I can't do anything about it?! The ship then started to shoot a huge red laser at them, driving them into another passage. The laser hit the rock in such a way that the entire cave started to cave in. The ship, meanwhile, flew up and hyper-warped away at light speed. Tetrax made a hole bunch of Taedenite cover the ceiling. (Tetrax): Ben! Gwen! Get out! I can't leave here without losing control over this Taedenite. (Tetrax's Omnitrix): Ten seconds of battery left. (Ben): But...! (Tetrax): Go! Ben and Gwen ran out. Gwen grabbed Kevin, in "statue form," with some mana. (Gwen): Maybe we can clone him or something. (Ben): If you say so. Tetrax then exploded in a green flash. The remaining taedenite shattered without Tetrax's control over it, and the passage caved in entirely. (Ben): No! (Gwen): Come on! They left. Meanwhile, Ultimatron and Ohsmoss were zipping away to the next galaxy. (Ultimatron): Finally! I win! (Ohsmoss, approaching him with an evil grin): You mean I'' win! He then approached him even more, about to absorb him. (Ultimatron, turning into Four Arms): Ben was right! You're just a dirty double-crosser! (Ohsmoss): Duh! Ohsmoss, absorbing some electricity, quickly overpowered Ultimatron and made him detransform, unconscious. He then touched his All-Power-Trix to absorb it. But it reacted. In a big green flash, the entire ship exploded in an atomic explosion ten times as big as the ship itself. Three spherical ''things shot out of it towards our galaxy... ... The next day, Kevin's "statue" was on Primus for DNA experiments in an attempt to clone him. Ben was driving past Gwen's house, when three ball things crashed into the yard. Gwen ran out at the noise. (Ben): Are they...? They're our Omnitrixes! They were. They were encased in transparent energy orbs of their respective colors. Ben tried to pick his up, but his hands went through it and grabbed the Omnitrix 2.0 directly! He pulled it out, and the orb disintegrated. He put on his Omnitrix. (Ben): Cool! Gwen tried to do the same to the Metalmatrix, but couldn't reach through it. She could reach through her own, though. (Gwen): Ben, try to reach through the Manamatrix and Metalmatrix's orbs. Ben couldn't either. Gwen picked up the Manamatrix and put it on. (Ben): I wonder... Gwen, teleport us to Primus! Ben picked up the Metalmatrix's orb, and Gwen teleported them both to right where Azmuth was trying to fuse Kevin with different DNA samples. Nothing worked, not even the Osmosian sample. (Azmuth): I'm afraid nothing's working. (Ben): But this might. Ben raised his arm to throw it. (Gwen): Ben! Be careful! (Ben): Of course I will! He threw the orb right at Kevin. In a blinding blue flash, it all disappeared. When the light went away, they, especially Gwen, were overjoyed. (Gwen): Kevin! (Kevin, sitting up): Huh? What did I miss? (Ben): Just the coolest thing ever! Something happened to Ohsmoss and Ultimatron, and our Omnitrixes, separated, crashed into Gwen's yard! We used the Metalmatrix to revive you after Ohsmoss killed you. (Kevin): But... where's the Metalmatrix? They didn't notice that it was gone. Azmuth did a scan. (Azmuth): It appears to be fused with you, Kevin. Ben, I'm afraid we can't get the All-Power-Trix back. Ben looked sad. (Azmuth, grinning): I'll get to work on another Metalmatrix. (Ben): Awesome! (Gwen): And Ben Tennyson saves the day. (Ben): Not to mention Tetrax. (Paradox, teleporting in): And Ohsmoss in his ignorance, who blew up the All-Power-Trix accidentally when attempting to absorb it. They are both dead, I assure you. (Kevin): Now's the best time for a Mr. Smoothy. (Gwen): Nah, how about an auto show? (looks at Kevin, smiling) Ben fake fainted. (Gwen): Ben, get up. THE END of BTMT. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Series Finales Category:BTMT Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Franchise